


Drarry Christmas Drabbles

by LilithDeniel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But whatever, GAYYYYYYYY, M/M, its January, sorry - Freeform, this is super late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDeniel/pseuds/LilithDeniel
Summary: Two weird little christmas drabbles I dreamt up over christmas break.





	1. Part 1

Harry hid his grin in his shoulder as he reached above his head, hands grabbing for the crooked tinsel that was tacked to the wall above the entrance to their living room. “Because, love; it’s _tradition_.” Harry stated, smiling at the scowl he heard from the bottom of the ladder he was perched on. Harry wobbled for a heart-stopping moment, hands flailing until they finally clasped the shelf to his right, which had been adorned with leaves of holly and ivy to accomodate for the festive season. Harry glanced down at his boyfriend who was standing on the ground bellow him, examining one the the lengths of tinsel he’d been handing Harry over the past ten minutes. He eyed the shimmering decoration with so much suspicion and resentment it looked as if the blond was expecting it to suddenly become self-aware, spring to life, curl it’s way around his neck and strangle him to death. “Draco.” Harry narrowed his eyes as his boyfriend jumped. “You’re supposed to be holding the ladder. It’ll be your fault if I fall off this damn thing and break my neck right before Christmas. I’d love to hear you explain that to the healers.” Draco scoffed, but grudgingly placed his hands on either side of the ladder.

“I _am_ a fucking healer, Harry. And if we had just done this by magic like I’d said, I wouldn’t have to even hold the ladder! Because there wouldn’t _be_ any goddamned ladder! Nor would there be any chance of you having to go to St Mungos!” Draco muttered angrily, eyeing Harry as he begun tugging at the golden tinsel above his head once more, attempting to stop it from slipping of the nail again.

“There’s always a chance of me getting into St Mungos when you’re around, Draco.” He could feel the Slytherin’s glare on the back of his neck as he spoke. “And I want to do it without magic. It makes it more special.” He felt a defeated breath on the back of his leg, and adjusted the tinsel for the final time before leaning back carefully to examine his work. Satisfied, he began making his way down the ladder, sock-covered feet hitting the carpet as he turned to see Draco. He pulled the pouting blond into an embrace, admiring the warmth of it and the feeling of their torsos pushed together, separated by nothing more than Harry’s Weasley Sweater from the year prior, and Draco’s expensive woollen jumper.

He pulled away, meeting the blond’s eyes. “I-I want to do it this way because I never got a chance to do it as a kid. I wanted it to be something special that we could do together, you know?” Harry bowed his head, resting it against Draco’s shoulder and spoke into his ear. “I wanted our first Christmas we spend together to be nice.” He felt the blond deflate slightly beneath his before he was pushed back by elegant fingers. Harry met Draco’s intense stare.

“Harry, if you want to decorate this house the same crazy, unproductive way muggles do, I have absolutely no problem with that. I’ll help every step of the way.” Harry felt his heart swell as he pulled the blond into a gentle kiss, arms winding their way around a slim waist. “Just don’t expect me to go anywhere near that fucking muggle Santa thing you bought. It gives me the fucking creeps.” Harry chuckled into his lover’s warm lips, grin sliding across his face.

“’Course not love.” Satisfied, Draco placed a kiss to Harry’s forehead and pulled away, wandering into the kitchen.

“Wine, Harry?” Harry grinned, answering yes please as he turned back to the gradually emptying box of adornments he had bought on his unplanned Christmas haul three days ago. Two innocent eyes blinked up at him between a box of baubles and a pack of rainbow fairy lights.

“Draco?” He heard Draco hum a reply from the kitchen, glasses clinking. “You haven’t happened to have heard of Elf On The Shelf, have you?”


	2. Part 2

“Come on!” Harry watched Draco wave to him as he pulled his jacket tighter around his waist.

“But it’s cold!” Harry protested, taking a step back further into the house. Draco sighed, and began trudging back through the snow towards him. 

“That’s the point, you great wuss.” Damp gloved hands closed around Harry’s wrists and he jumped, tugging his arms away.

“You’re freezing!” The blond heaved a sigh once again, adjusting his fur hat so it sat better on his head. A gust of wind swept through their front yard, causing their clothes and hair to fly around their torsos.

“Come now, Harry.” Draco grabbed Harry’s hand once again and pulled him out into the snow. Shivering, Harry followed the excited blond, watching the snowflakes reflect in his silver-grey eyes. Harry allowed himself to be pulled out into the middle of the yard, and stood, looking down at his buried feet, hidden beneath at least three feet of snow. 

“Dray…” He began to protest, feeling the cold begin soaking its way through his trousers. “I don’t think this is-” He stopped abruptly, stiffening as he felt something cold and hard hit his shoulder with such force it began to ache. Harry turned in shock, eyes wide as they laid on his boyfriend with another two snowballs in his hands. 

“Did you seriously just-” He ducked under another bullet of snow as Draco threw it, scrambling to the ground to gather his own offence. His boyfriend grinned, eyes flashing. Harry patted the snow in his hands into a ball the size of his fist and flung it at Draco with all the force he could muster. It hit him square in the chest, and for a moment of dread slid over Harry at the look of surprise on his boyfriend’s face. And then they were off; laughing, throwing, diving. Harry’s body grew accustomed to the freezing temperature, and his clothes began to soak in the snow as he continuously dived into it for protection. 

Draco ducked behind a tree, eyes wide and searching as he peered around it. Harry’s Gryffindor-coloured scarf was nowhere to be seen in the sea of snow before him, and all the tracks left behind by either of them had been covered by the heavy fall of snow. As he peered around the tree again, he heard something shift behind him, and spun around just in time to duck as a snowball flew above his head, crumbling on the tree truck behind him. He laughed, scooping another clump of snow up in his hands; one which was knocked back to the ground again before he could throw it. Draco grinned as Harry slammed into him, tackling him against the tree. They struggled against each other halfheartedly for a moment. Eventually, Draco gave in, allowing himself to be pushed against the tree, lungs heaving and heart beating erratically. He was pinned against the tree, back pressing against the damp bark, eyes meeting Harry’s above him.

Harry shifted against him slightly, and Draco let out a tiny whimper at the friction it caused.

“You’re freezing.” His boyfriend mused, pressing closer.

“Better warm me up then, oh  _Great Chosen One._ ” Harry grinned, capturing Draco’s mouth in his own, hands tracing up his body.

“I love you, you idiot.” He whispered against Draco’s mouth, and Draco grinned back, pressing his own freezing lips against Harry’s.

“Love you too, you git.”


End file.
